


Play Date

by clemanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Unfinished, fem!self-insert, oral!female recieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemanime/pseuds/clemanime
Summary: Ushijima comes over to playI've been trying to lucid dream and I wanted to share what I kinda wanna dream about. Might do a couple of these...
Relationships: Ushijima/self-insert, Wakatoshi Ushijima/self-insert, self-insert/Ushijima, self-insert/Wakatoshi Ushijima
Kudos: 1





	Play Date

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about all the possible activities Wakatoshi Ushijima and I could do today. We could cuddle on my sofa and watch television. We could cook dinner together. We could just sit around and talk to each other about our interests. I couldn’t help the inappropriate thoughts that decided to cross my mind a few times. “Wakatoshi Ushijima.” I whispered.  
There was a knock on my front door, signaling to me that he had arrived. I jumped out of bed, making my way to it as he knocked again. “I’m coming!” I yelled. I opened the door, smiling up at him as he stared down at me. “You’re early.”  
“Being late is unacceptable.” He stated plainly. I hummed and motioned for him to enter. “So what do you want to do today?”  
“We can watch a movie.” Ushijima said as he took his shoes off and left them at the door. “Do you mind a horror?”  
“I grew up on those.” I smiled, leading the way to my living room. “What movie did you have in mind?”  
“I’m not sure.” He scratched his head. “But I’ve brought a few Japanese classics.” He opened his bag and pulled out 4 movies. One of them I noticed instantly as the Grudge.  
“I didn’t expect you to have this Ushi.” I smiled, setting up the DVD player and putting the movie in. “Do you want some popcorn?” I asked as I tugged at the sleeve of my college long sleeve. I shivered slightly from the temperature in the apartment.  
“You’re cold” Ushijima pulled me into his chest, surprising me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“This feels nice.” I muttered. “Even if it’s just a hug I enjoy being around you.”  
“I feel the same about you.” Ushijima kissed the top of my head as he rubbed my back. The both of us swaying slightly as we stood in the middle of my living room. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, feeling calmer than I had earlier. “Would you be uncomfortable if I kissed you?”  
“Not at all.” I said, looking up at him. “I encourage it.”  
Ushijima chuckled as his big hands moved to the small of my back. His hand slowly moved across it, sending my body into an unintentional tremble. He knew the affect it had on me whenever he did it and I sometimes regret telling him. As he leaned in, his lips touched mine, leaving no room for his usual teasing manner.  
I gripped his shirt and tried my best to contain the moan that threatened to escape. His other hand holding my neck and his thumb slowly rubbing light circles against my cheek. He’s oddly gentle today. “What about the movies Ushijima?” I questioned when we broke for air.  
“We can watch it afterward.” He answered, picking me up and walking me into my bedroom.  
Without another word I was placed on the bed, my shirt pulled off my body along with my shorts and underwear. Ushijima’s eyes looked over my body before his head dove between my legs. I gasped, my hands instantly going to reach for his hair. He caught my wrists, holding them down against the bed as he devoured me.  
His large tongue moving up and down my sensitive core before giving my clit short licks. His tongue toyed with my slit, his olive eyes locking with mine the moment I tried to get my wrists free. Ushijima kept his eyes on me as he pushed his tongue past my sopping fold, wiggling it around before pulling it out. I hadn’t experienced this kind of pleasure and it felt intense.  
I bit my bottom lip, grabbing fistfuls of the blanket as I felt myself tightening around his tongue. “Ushi!” I yelped. He kept licking, holding me as I bucked my hips against his mouth. “I-” I looked at him, noticing the evil glint in his eyes as he continued toy with me…


End file.
